


Just Business

by orphan_account



Series: Nothing Personal [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Death, Deceit, F/M, M/M, No actual sex, flapbang, halloween fic, septibang - Freeform, slight knife play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A partnership of four years comes to an end when Danny is convinced by a devious, sexy, green haired Irishman to slice the bond in half in favor of someone else.





	

_Blood. Blood is red._

_What else is red?_

_Her lipstick. That bright, red, bloody lipstick that she always wears just to fuck with me. Ever since I told her it made me want to kiss her every time I see it on her. Since then, it's been the only color she wears._

_Knives. Knives are silver._

_What else is silver?_

_Her dress. That little silver slip dress that she wore that one time. It hugged her body better than I could, I'll leave it at that. Oh, and it...slipped...right off. Oh God she looked so beautiful in that dress. Like some piece of art. I hope she's wearing that tonight when I get there. If I prefer a certain outfit for goodbyes, it'd be that one. With a little blood red lipstick._

The beep of a car horn jerks Dan back into reality. He swerves back into his lane. A quick glance at the time tells him that he's just on time. Eleven o clock. Not too late. Not too early. He's close.

_Her hair. Her hair is black._

_What else is black?_

_My shirt. My pants. My shoes. My bag. My intentions. Parting is such sweet sorrow._

Dan stops at a red light. He looks over to his right and sees his bag sitting snugly in the passenger seat, waiting patiently for its use. 

His phone vibrates in the holder in the dashboard. He slides it out and opens the text. He can't help the smile that creeps its way onto his face when he reads it.  
**You got this Danny boy.**

He texts back with his tongue sticking through his teeth.

**Of course I do. But thanks for thinking of me ;)**

A few seconds before a reply.

**I'm thinking of you in ways you couldn't ever imagine ;;))**

**Jesus Christ**

Dan sticks his phone back in the slot and looks ahead. The light turns green, just in time, and he doesn't even have a chance to place his foot back on the gas pedal before the car behind him gives a long, loud, annoying beep. Dan scowls. Now, while he would just sit there an extra ten seconds just to piss the guy off any other day, he doesn't want to get in a full blown fight tonight of all nights, so he just creeps forward about five miles under the speed limit instead. 

The angry driver behind him hurriedly and obviously gets over and in front of Dan with a squeal of tires. Dan flashes him the finger while he passes.

Every mile towards her house makes his heart beat pick up that much faster. Is it anxiety? Couldn't be. He never gets nervous before a job. Perhaps excitement? Partially. Mostly it's just that whole matter of finality. His final job. At least with this partner.

What street is it? Chestnut? Or maybe Charleston? Or maybe it was Chaplain? Dan squints to try and make out the signs. Why did they all have to look so alike? He needs to be three streets away for this, but he can't quite remember which one it was he wrote down the other day. If only he'd have brought his paper with him.

Charles. Chamomile. No no...those aren't right, that's-- There it is! Chips St, right across from the gas station. Dan turns left and eases his car slowly down the residential street, gazing at houses as he passes them. This is definitely far enough away to be unnoticed.

He drives to the end of the street and parks his car at the opening of the alley. He leans back in his seat, and looks over at his duffle bag. He'd be getting a new one soon. He takes the key out of the ignition and pockets it.

Time to walk.

***

Three knocks. Then five. Then three again. That's their knock. Dan feels a little sentimental, this being the last time he'll be using this particular knock after four whole years. He's tempted to do it again, but that would only give away that something is wrong. So he lets his hand fall limply to his side where he starts to mess with a stray thread on his shirt. He pulls it off and shoves it in his pocket. He doesn't need that falling off somewhere. Not tonight.

Somewhere between getting the notion of wanting to run away and the kick he wants to give himself in the teeth for even thinking like that, the door opens. It takes all Dan's might to not start drooling right then in there.

_"Suzy."_ He can't help the way he says it as he eyes her up and down. The kind of puppy dog whisper that says he is completely caught off guard by her. Halfway accusatory. A sort of 'how can you stand there, like _that?'_ kind of look. Although, also a look that says 'I'm definitely okay with you standing there, like _that.'_ The confident smirk on her face says she expected this. Prompted it even. Of course she did.

Black heels sliding up glassy bare legs and barely covered thighs. The navy blue slip of fabric slithers over her hips, where her hands lay authoritatively, accentuating every curve of her body as it makes its way up her waist, then stomach, then her breasts, which Dan notices clearly aren't being covered by a bra. Her uncovered shoulders lead to her neck, where a silver chain and charm lies. A gift Dan gave to her. The charm is half a heart, broken, the words "Partners in crime" cut in half. It rests like a tiara on her doll-like skin. Cheesy. Accurate. Perfect. Dan has the other half resting on his own neck under his shirt. He almost wants to sigh. Another thing he'd never see on her again. Oh, well. He has someone else to give it to now.

Her face deserves another category on its own. Her cheekbones are sharper than the knife he carries in his bag, and her eyes are surrounded in a dark, dangerously sexy shadow and eyeliner. It makes her eyes look more like a cat's rather than a human, and they squint in that lovely, bossy way she does when she's staring at her next piece of prey. Her curled black hair with blonde stripe sits meticulously on her shoulders.

And those lips. Those blood red lips that curl up at Dan's doe eyed look as he completely woos over her.  
"Dan," she says, moving to the side to let him in, "I didn't know you'd be coming tonight."

The door shuts behind them. Dan stays leaning against it, bag in one hand, the other sliding discreetly behind him to twist the lock. He is careful to keep her eyes on his. _"Someone_ must be coming tonight, with you dressed like..." Suzy's eyes start to drift down, and Dan hurriedly secures the lock and pulls his hand out, making a sweeping gesture with it. "... _that."_  
Suzy only scoffs, and starts to turn around, raising her arm to no doubt beckon Dan to the bedroom, because why else would he be here, when she stops. It's just now that she notices the way he's dressed: head to toe in black with duffle bag in hand. She tilts her head to the side a little. 

"You're going on a job." Her tone is not questioning. It simply states fact. But that final sounding tone in her voice makes Dan just a little uneasy.

"Uh...yeah," Dan says, moving forward. He sets the bag down next to him. "That's...That's what I came to tell you. I didn't...want to leave without telling you."

"You're doing a job without me?"

Her tone is conversational, only slightly suspicious, but under all of that, she sounds the slightest bit hurt. It sends a pang of guilt into Dan's chest, but he swallows it down and whisks it away. 

"Yeah. I...I am."

"How come I can't go with you?" Suzy asks. She pouts her lips and starts to look like a lovesick kitten, and Dan almost tells her why. But he doesn't. He can't. He won't fall for her charms tonight. It's time for her to fall for his instead.

"It's a solo job this time Suze," he says. Suzy backs down a little at the nickname, and lets her eyes fall to the floor. "But that's why I'm here." He takes a step closer. "So I can make it up to you."

Suzy sighs, and sees his duffle bag. She looks pondering for a second, then her eyes dart up to meet Dan's once more. Her face looks...curious. "What's in the bag this time?"

"Knife," Dan says. He smirks. Winks. "And some rope."

Suzy's expression turns playful. "Interesting." She turns on her heel, raising her arm to signal him to follow. "Bring it."

"Kinky."

"Yeah, well, you've got a lot of making up to do for this one." Suzy turns down the hall into the bedroom.

Dan just smiles at himself. She really is something, isn't she. He reaches down and grabs his bag. He better make this a night to remember, because he wouldn't be getting another chance with her after this. So he better have some fun.

But not too much fun, Dan reminds himself as he starts down the hallway. He doesn't need to leave any... _telling_ DNA when he leaves tonight.

By the time he's in the bedroom (quite literally ten seconds later), Suzy's already flung her heels into the corner, climbed onto the bed and waiting patiently with the cheekiest fucking smirk Dan has ever seen. He's surprised she's leaving her dress on for him to take off himself. Another cherry on the cake, he supposes. 

"I've been bad, Danny," she says, laying flat on the bed, letting her arms fall around the top of her head. "So, so bad."

The implication can't be more clear. Dan lets his bag fall to the floor as he shuts the door behind him, locking it as quickly as he had locked the front door. He peels his shirt off and lets it fall down next to the bed. Suzy bites her lip a little as she stares at his bare chest. 

"You know what happens to bad girls, Suzy." Dan leans down and unzips his bag. The glint of the blade reminds him why he's here. He ignores it for now, picking both the knife and rope up, determined to make this night one to savor. The cleaning wipes and anti bacterial cleaner, he leaves inside. That's for later.

"What happens to bad girls Danny?" She asks. Her innocence is feigned, but nonetheless intoxicating. Dan climbs slowly on the bed, over her, knees on either side of her hips, hands reaching up to tie her wrists to the headboard. He smiles down at her, and she stares back. She stares at his lips. He stares in her eyes. Today, they are almost black. Her contacts cover the blue underneath, and he wishes he could take them out and see her real eyes one last time. But he can't. So he doesn't.

Instead, he leans down to her ear, and whispers, almost inaudibly, "Bad girls get punished."

***  
This may be the easiest job he's ever had.

Suzy's willingly tied up, laying perfectly still and vulnerable as Dan slides her dress off and tosses it to the corner. She is bare for him, save her underwear. He won't be removing those though. He wishes he could. Oh how he wishes...

Don't lose train of thought, Danny. Keep the target on the bullseye.

He brings the knife up and holds it gingerly, like a cigarette. He holds the flat of the blade against Suzy's cheek, and a breath escapes her throat. She didn't expect it to be that cold.

"Where?" Dan asks as he traces the back of the knife blade across her jawline. Suzy closes her eyes and smiles at the ceiling.

"My neck," she replies.

Neck? Perfect.

"As you request," he says in his most regal accent. He slowly brings the knife down and Suzy leans her head back, leaving her neck beautifully exposed. 

Dan holds the knife sideways against her throat, pushing ever so slightly. She swallows.

"Color?"

"Green," she says without hesitation. "Green green green."

Dan pushes a little harder. "Keep going?"

"Yes!" Suzy strains a little against her ties. "Oh, _God_ yes."

So he keeps going. He pushes just a tad harder, and Suzy breathes more shallow. He can do it. Right now. All he has to do is move the blade just a bit over to the left. Then, a jerk of the wrist and...poof.

He's about to do it too. About to mix silver and red when he hears Suzy squeak. 

"Yellow...?"

It's in a small voice, and Dan pulls away quickly. _Dammit._

He puts a hand to her cheek. Reflex. "Are you okay?"

She takes in a deep breath and looks up at him. She smiles. "Fine. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Suzy nods. "Mmmhm." A small pause. "Could we...maybe...um...move from my neck, though?"

Dan nods. Even though it wasn't her intention, he realizes that it would've made too much of a mess if he used her throat anyway. All over and spraying everywhere. Not something he needs. He searches for a quick moment, when his eyes land on her stomach. Her white, porcelain skin that looks so soft, and so inviting.

The perfect spot.

"I'll move down," Dan says in a low voice. His best attempt at a sexy accent. Suzy makes a dismissive noise. He takes the very tip of the blade and gently places it in the middle of her collarbone. He slides down her chest slowly, lightly, not enough to cut. Suzy gasps and giggles under her breath. She loves it. She is eating it up and Dan has never had an easier, or more fun job in his entire career. 

He stops where he was taught to (taught to by Suzy, no less) and holds the tip of the knife just about an inch above her belly button, a little over to the side, positioned over her liver. One hard push will do it.

He just touches her with the tip of the blade. "Is here good?"

Suzy nods. 

He pushes down just a bit. "Color?"

"Green."

Harder. Suzy doesn't protest. He can't do this too slowly now. For one, Suzy will be able to wriggle out from under Dan and easily beat his ass. For two, he doesn't want to do that to her. He wants it to be quick. At least, for him. 

Three.

He pushes harder down. He twists the blade a millimeter, and Suzy's breath catches. She wasn't expecting that.

Two.

Dan's grip tightens on the handle. When he looks up, he sees her staring at him. Her eyes register something he's usually never seen. Fear. Does she know?

"Um...Y-yellow?" Dan only smiles at her, then looks back down at the knife. A dot of blood is showing now. He takes in a deep breath. He has to do this now. Right now. Guilt can come later.

Suzy pulls against her binds. "Dan," she says, her voice shaky. She knows. "Dan it's...It's red. It's red Dan, it's--"

One. 

He shoves the knife down, and her porcelain skin is shattered, red blood filling in the cracks. He broke her. 

Dan lets out his breath slowly, then looks at Suzy, who's eyes register the most concentrated realization of betrayal he's ever seen. He can feel the holes she's burning into him by simply looking at her. He can tell what she must be thinking: _Stupid. So stupid._ He climbs back up so their faces are level with each other.

"I told you it was a solo job," Dan says. He brings his free hand up, and holds her cheek the same way he would a baby. Her cold cheek. Her eyes meet his. "I still love you. Don't ever think I didn't."

"You...mother-" Suzy winces, coughs. "I...I _trusted_ you."

"It isn't you, if that's any comfort." Dan sighs. Suzy's eyes are more unfocused now. They aren't staring at him, rather, they stare through him, like she's staring at something else he can't see. "It's just business."

***  
**It's done.**

Dan shoves his phone into his pocket while he tosses all the bacterial wipes into the back garbage can. Then he takes his phone back out just in time to see his screen lighting up with the name of the person he was about to call anyway.

"You did it?"

"Yes I did Jack," Dan says. He slams the lid of the garbage can down and turns to head to his car. "Just for you."

"I knew ya could," Jack replies. "Wanna come ta my house and celebrate?"

Dan feels that smile creeping its way onto his face again. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of if I like it or not. I also could continue this if I wanted to, so that's open. But what did you think? Do you have criticisms? Praise? General thoughts/questions? I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
